Unexpected
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Sometimes the person you least expect is the person whom is perfect for you. BeatxEri.
1. Unexpected Inspiration

Unexpected

_**Yeah I'm still working on "Songs and Poetry", but this plot bunny, more like plot wolf, ambushed me and bullied me into writing this. He even insisted on an appearance in Eri's art.**_

_**~***~**_

Eri leaned back in her seat, tapping her pencil against the edge of the wooden frame, eyes closed tight.

Shiki was _depending _on her, gosh darn it. She just _had_ to come up with a design. Why couldn't she? Was she having designer's block? But if the thick wad of papers that she had turned back on her notebook was anything to go by, she obviously wasn't going to get anything soon.

Her designs were her dreams_**.**_Her thoughts, her feelings_**.**_ The pencil was her instrument, the object she controlled to send out ideas in a long, wild stream of ambitionsand hopes. As her ideas grew, it shrank, until she had no more use for it and a new device was soon sharpened and manipulated under her hands.

She…didn't like that last analogy. She sounded too much like Joshua, and she barely knew the kid but boy, had she heard of him. Sitting here near 104 was usually what gave her so much inspiration, but now she felt like a piece of her soul was missing, or just blocked off, and her inner eye couldn't see it to draw forth the flowing colors_**.**_

Thus, her sketchpad was empty, not a single erase mark across its white surface, not a single grey or black smudge to even hintat the possibility of an idea.

"Sorry, Shiki." She sighed, covering her face. "Looks like we won't be entering that contest."

They had wanted to enter that contest for clothes designing, whomever won would get autographs from the Prince and a mention on his blog, "F Everything", which meant they would not only be famous, but everyone designer in Shibuya would want their talents_**.**_

Designer's block had made her lose her vibe; she felt kind of tired and her head hurt_**.**_

"Er…" A rough voice grunted.

Eri blinked, turning her head to see Beat looking at her. She hung out with him occasionally, but usually she talked to his little sister, Rhyme, and she wasn't around.

"What's th' matter? You look all…" He flailed his hands, like he was hoping she'd just understand. She couldn't help but smile at his nervous expression. She showed him the sketchpad.

"I can't come up with a good design." She informed him, expecting him to make some awkward excuse and walk away. Instead, he headed over, rubbing his shoulder, moving forward on his skateboard, which rolled along smoothly. He sat down beside her on the bench, kicking his board up expertly to lean it against the frame.

"What kinda design? We talkin' Wild Boar or…" Beat twisted his face into a smirk. "Lapin Angelique?"

Eri couldn't hide her surprise. "You know the designs?" She giggled as he covered his face.

"S-Sorta. Just a little, okay? I'm not no stupid fashion girl or-"

"_Stupid fashion girl?_" Eri said hotly, standing up. Sometimes boys were so stupid.

Beat stood up, his expression panicked. "Bwaa! I-I didn't mean that, yo! I meant-err-Eri, I'm sorry, didn't mean it!"

She paused, and then sighed, sitting next to him again.

"Well, okay. I'll let it go. In case you're wondering, the theme is punk rock."

"Punk rock?" Beat sounded blank for a moment, which amused Eri to no end, and then he cracked his fists.

"Oh, that. Whatcha say 'bout…chains? Sorta like I got on, but darker, y'know? Try fire too, that'd be cool, something with a dragonish appearance might also 'tract some people or-"

Eri giggled. "Slow down, you have some good ideas! Where'd they come from?" He really did have some good thoughts…

"Jus' thinkin' 'bout what I'd wear, is all, aight?" He looked nervous again, rubbing his shoulder. "Actually, somethin' that looks like a Noise…can I see?"

She smiled, handing him the pencil and the pad, and he got to work sketching a rough but understandable outline of a wolf like creature with strange, banded claws and legs that resembled street graffiti.

Eri made a face as she accepted it back. She could just alter the style a little, but the main thing would still be there.

"This is really good, Beat! Would you mind coming home with me, I've got to get my colors."

"Er, aight, aight, if ya want." He mumbled.

Eri smiled as they headed off down the street. She felt like her inspiration had returned. The colors had resumed their silent dancing inside her mind, behind her closed lids, the shapes now resembling graffiti wolves and flickering flames…

Beat kept looking around nervously the whole time in her room, the pink beanbags and the soft pop music obviously making him uneasy. Eri laughed, encouraging him to relax.

"I ain't nervous, yo!" He countered, jabbing his fist in the air to emphasize his point. He ended up knocking a lamp off the table, and he fell flat on his stomach to catch it before it broke.

"Hee hee, silly." Eri bent down, removing the lamp from his fingers, laughing harder at the faint blush on his features. She paused, looking at him harder.

"Sit still, I'm going to model off of you."

"But-"

"Shh!"

She sketched furiously, almost laughing with glee as the designs began to appear. Chains here, a zipper there, the graffiti wolf as the emblem for the shirt, fire on the pants…

There! The dark clothes matched perfectly, anyone would want to wear this. It would have easily fit in at any expensive clothing store. Now to show Shiki, and Beat would have to try them on of course…

"Would you mind wearing these when Shiki is done?" Eri asked him, smiling softly.

Beat stammered, then eyed the clothes and rubbed his neck.

"Guess so, I mean, those look pretty tight man."

She giggled. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." He had been her inspiration for everything, after all.

"Nah, you'd get it done…" He mumbled, scuffing the ground.

Eri punched his shoulder affectionately, knowing he'd probably just blush more if she hugged him.

"Come by in a bit, okay?"

~***~

"We won!" Eri exclaimed, squealing with Shiki as they read the letter.

"Tomorrow we get to-"

"Hang out with the Prince and-"

"Fashion designers already asked-"

"EEE!" They screamed, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, Eri blinked, opening the door. "I've got to do something, Shiki!"

"Huh?" She said. But before she could do much else her friend was gone.

Beat was surprised when he opened the door and Eri was there, breathing hard, smiling up at him.

"We _won! _And all because of your designs!"

"I-It was your design…"

"No, for real, Beat. We couldn't have done it without you." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, which caused him to panic.

"Bwaa! I-you-"

"Come by whenever, we'll hang out, okay? I might need some more help." She giggled, winking at him, and Beat mumbled something, blushing hard.

Eri turned around, skipping down the steps, still looking to Beat like some sort of Goddess or supermodel on the runway. Even when Shiki had looked like her, she just didn't have that same _presence _as Eri did, that shine in her eyes…

Beat waved to Eri, who had turned back to do so also, and then closed the door.

"How did this happen, yo?" He asked himself, rubbing his shoulder.

Truth was, he didn't _**m i n d.**_

~***~  
_**I had NO IDEA where this came from. It was so bad.**_

_**Review and I removed the drifting letters, mostly.**_


	2. Unexpected Intervention

Unexpected

_**Okay I'm going to drop the letter effect, except for the last word at the end of every chapter. Better? Also, I plan on turning this into a five chaptered thing...**_

**~***~**

Beat kicked off the board, expertly flipping it in midair before landing on the pipe and grinding down the pole. He stuck the landing, rolling a ways before coming to a halt, kicking up the board.

'_Bout time I stuck that landing._

He paused to screw the cap off of an energy drink, taking a long gulp before placing it back in his bag. Slinging the black pack over his shoulder, Beat hopped back on his skateboard and started weaving his way through the crowds, heading out of A-East.

He hopped around a corner, balancing on the edge of a sidewalk, and then zoomed around two people before zooming down a darker alley. He popped out near AMX, sharply turned a corner, and headed for 104. Beat kicked his foot on the ground to gain some speed, not sure exactly where he was going, but wanting to avoid the task of going home for as long as possible.

_The sec I get home, you better believe Dad is goin' to go berserk on me. Nag, nag, nag. That's all he does. Sometimes I dunno why I bother wit' it, but I can't leave home jus' yet, Rhyme might need me. Can't leave her here alone, 'specially with weirdoes like Prissy Boy around._

Suddenly the sound of voices reached his ears. He hadn't realized where he was going, and he was under the pass near the West Bust Terminal. He looked around at the dark surroundings, and slowly came to a halt, staring at the two figures in front of him.

In the harsh orange lights that dotted the bottom of the underpass, a man with dirty black hair and bloodshot eyes was hanging onto some girl's arm, leaning in close, laughing as she twisted and struggled. The girl had to be given some props, she wasn't screaming, she was instead giving some verbal abuse to the guy, leaning away from him.

"C'mon, just gimme your purse and _maybe_ I'll let you go." He rasped.

_Pretty skinny for a mugger. _Beat mused, kicking his board up and staring at the man. He didn't have a good view of the girl, though. Maybe he didn't have to intervene if she could handle herself.

"_No,_ I said! Just go away!"

Beat's heart stopped. _Hey, I know that voice. Ain't that Eri?_

"Fine, girly girl. I guess I'll have to get nasty now."

"Oh my God, you weren't nasty _before?_ Let _go _of me you pedophile pervert!" She snapped.

_A what a file? _Beat scratched his head, and then decided it wasn't important. He walked toward the man, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey!" He said loudly. The scuffling stopped briefly, and then the man turned, his cigarette bobbing in his mouth like a mini lighthouse.

"Who're you? Gonna try and play hero?"

"Who's playing, man? Jus' let the go girl!" Beat snapped.

Eri's relieved voice floated over to him. "Beat!"

While the thief was distracted, she twisted, elbowing him hard in the stomach. She snatched her purse from the ground and raced over to stand behind Beat. He turned his head to see some of her clothes were torn, and _that _sent red fire dancing across his vision.

"That's it, yo! She works hard on those clothes, so does my friend! I'mma kill you!"

"Heh hah." The guy guffawed. "Really? Take this!" The thief raised a fist and punched at Beat, who caught his fist quickly in one hand. He expected the mugger to be a _little _stronger than that. He felt kind of disappointed.

"That all?" He twisted the man's hand, causing him to gasp in pain, and then he shoved hard, knocking the thief off of his feet.

"Wha-"

Beat suddenly leaped forward, punching and pummeling the man with his fists.

"You're not even worth me getting' my board dirty, yo! I'll take ya out myself!"

Horrible, dark thoughts of what might have happened if he hadn't shown up in time to save Eri filled his mind, and he took out his anger on the would be thief, who had curled up in a miserable ball.

Unexpectedly, a feather light touch on his shoulder. Someone was shaking him, gently, calling to him.

"Beat, stop!"

He froze, looking down at the battered man with his bloody nose and hopelessly mashed cigarette, and stood up.

"Huh?" He didn't get it. Why didn't she want him to knock that crap out of the thief?

"Let's just go, okay? I'll call the police on him. I don't think he's going anywhere." While Eri dialed the numbers on her phone, Beat kicked the man in the side. He just rolled over and groaned.

Snapping her phone shut, she smiled. "There we go. Let's get out of here."

Beat hopped on his skateboard, slowly riding alongside her as she walked. She frowned, hugging herself, adjusting the torn sleeve on her pink sweater.

"What did he do?" Beat said, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Huh? Oh…" She placed her fingers across her face, rubbing her forehead. "I-I was just heading to the scramble, and that guy jumped out and grabbed me. He tried to steal my purse but I didn't let him, I kept trying to run. Then he grabbed my arm and tore my sleeve, before he threw me against the wall…"

Beat saw red again, his breathing intensified.

_If I ever see that scumbag again, he ain't gonna see daylight when I'm done wit' him!_

"What else?" He asked, trying to sound gentle.

"…He…tried to kiss me, I think. But I shoved him off. That's when I heard you, but I didn't think much of it."

"Why didn't ya just give him your purse?" He rubbed his shoulder like he always did when he was thinking.

Eri frowned. "I-I couldn't. Shiki's designs are in here. _Her _designs. Not mine. If I lost mine, I could just rewrite it, but she worked so hard on these, it took her _days_¸ and they looked so good. I couldn't let anything happen to them, not ever. These are her first work she completed without any help from me."

Beat was silent.

_You…were willin' to let yourself get hurt so your friend could get her designs? The first designs she ever finished, by herself?_

She was silent too, and they walked this way for a while. Suddenly, as they headed off down an almost empty street, Eri broke into tears.

"Bwaa! E-Eri! What's the matter?" Beat stammered, watching her lean against the wall, arms wrapped around herself, crying.

"I-it was so scary! And terrible! What if-what if-" She gasped.

"Why didn't ya ask for help?" Beat scratched his neck, trying to figure her out.

"I-it wouldn't help, there was no one nearby, and if they didn't hear me scream when he j-jumped me…"

After a long moment of hesitation, where the only sound was Beat's heavy breathing and Eri's broken sobs, he hugged her close, like he would do if it was Rhyme.

"H-hey, its okay now, aight? No one's gonna get you; they'd have to go through _me_ yo. Don't start freakin' out on me now!"

Eri cried into his chest, shaking in fear from the memory, and then she finally relaxed. Her eyes opened, staring up at him, and he just smiled hesitantly back.

Beat closed his eyes for a moment, smelling the perfume she wore. It was like…tangerines? Oranges? Some sort of citrus scent, it matched her really well…

He jerked, letting her go, stepping back and rubbing his shoulder, certain he was faintly blushing.

"Er-sorry 'bout that. Let's…"

_Oh crap, what does she like to do? Fashion, shopping…yeah. I can do that._

"Let's go check some stores out, aight?"

Eri smiled, obviously appreciating the attempt he was making. She walked close beside him as they headed for 104.

"Okay, Beat. Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"You coulda handled that punk yourself." He mumbled. "Hey, how was the whole day wit' the Prince thing, wasn't that a few days ago?"

"It was _fantastic!_" She squealed, launching into the story on it. Beat patiently listened, if only so she wouldn't dwell on the would be mugging.

They spent the rest of the day heading back and forth between stores, Eri steadily brightening up. She stopped at a store to change shirts, informing Beat that the pink sweater will probably never again see the light of day. Eri insisted on buying Beat some things, even though he didn't really want any.

At Wild Boar Eri pranced out of a dressing room, wearing dark black jeans, a skull T-shirt with twisting bat wings around the sleeves, and a white hat on her head.

She twirled around, smiling at him. "What do you think?"

"That's…" Beat's eyes were humongous, staring at her with a stunned look. "That's tight, yo. Erm, you're not wearin' that cuz I do, are ya?"

She giggled. "No, silly. Wild Boar is so _in_ right now, don't you think? Oh, you have to try on this shirt."

Beat got up with a sigh, following her around the store. Despite himself, he was _enjoying_ seeing her run from aisle to aisle, frowning at some designs or cooing over the others. She dragged Beat into a photo booth later, pushing him down in a chair.

They ended up taking one serious photo, smiling, and then the rest were all silly pictures that were so outrageous that Eri broke into a fit of laughter as soon as she glanced at it, handing them to Beat but keeping one for herself.

Later on, as the sun set and blackness spread its dark wings across the sky, Eri hugged Beat as they stood outside her door.

"Thanks so much, I feel much better Beat!" She smiled up at him, and he shrugged.

"That's great, Eri. Yeah. If ya ever need help give me a call, I'll beat any fools into next week!"

She looked at him thoughtfully, her dark blue eyes shining. "I know you would." She murmured.

Beat turned around, riding down the street quickly, flipping past obstacles on his board.

_Heh, I think she looks better in Wild Boar, _he thought, turning his head to watch her wave at him from her front porch.

Beat thought, just a little, that on his clothes he could smell just the faintest hint of _**c i t r u s.**_

_**~***~**_

_**Review, if you will. **_


	3. Unexpected Sensation

Unexpected

Eri twirled her hair around a perfectly manicured finger, foot tapping to the music as she held the phone to her ear in her room.

"Hey, Rhyme." She said cheerily, sketching a design for some jeans with her free hand as she sat on her bed. The smile in Rhyme's voice was clear.

"Oh, hey, Eri."

"Mind if I ask you something?" She paused to blink in surprise at her work so far. She let herself draw without thinking about it, that way the pictures were natural, and even though a little messy, she always fixed that with a final draft once the main idea was complete.

Sketched so far were a pair of pants with skulls and chains…

"Ask me what?"

"Do you think…?" She giggled, blushing. "Beat likes me?"

Rhyme was silent for a moment, and then she sounded uneasy. "This isn't really my place, I mean, Beat likes whom he likes."

"What type?"

"Er-Beat hasn't expressed interest in any girls."

Eri frowned, circling her finger around her hair tighter. How irritating, she would have to try and examine the situation herself. Beat seemed to like Wild Boar clothing, but did he like girls that dressed and acted like that?

She wasn't sure. She was more of a D+B fan, but she really did find herself liking Beat. Maybe…she should just take it slow, right?

It was for the best. Eri closed her eyes, letting the colors dance across her closed lids, turning the darkness into her personal sketchpad as she imagined some clothes in that style she'd be comfortable in.

"Eri?"

Startled, she blinked and pressed the phone tighter to her ear.

"Er-sorry! I just got sorta, I mean kinda…off track."

"Well, I _can_ tell you something. Beat gets really nervous easy, don't call him by his real name, and try to avoid getting yourself hurt."

"Why wouldn't I?" She inquired.

"I've gotta go meet some friends, Eri. Sorry I can't be of more help, but you learn more by taking the journey yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Eri teased in return. She hung up, snapping her pink phone shut, leaning back in bed. She imagined the designs again, and then grabbed her sketchpad.

Off they went, morphing and transforming into blackened jeans with gold designs…But no chains, those didn't look good with her. She moved her hand like a conductor at a concert, directing the flow of her pencil as it transformed a white sheet into something unique and original. Thoroughly satisfied, she leaned over to check the calendar by her bed, made sure she wasn't busy on a certain Saturday, and then called Shiki.

"You wouldn't mind making something for me, would you?"

~***~

Well, Eri certainly hoped he liked it. She did a full twist in the mirror in her room.

The shirt was black, with designs of flowers, skulls, and a sad drooping rose. That design was made in golden thread, with sparkles, and the sleeves of her shirt had vines from the rose encircling them. Her pants were dark blue, black at the bottom, with golden lettering on the back pockets and a button in the shape of a heart.

She stopped to smile at Shiki, hugging her best friend close.

"Perfect as usual, Shiki. Thanks a ton, you know you're the best, right?"

Her friend just looked nervous, adjusting her glasses and nodding.

"We're not starting again, are we?" She said teasingly, though she meant it.

"Of course not! Thanks, Eri." Shiki said quickly, smiling back at her. Eri crossed her arms.

"I'm off to talk to Beat then, and don't worry, I won't make it a date. We're just going somewhere, like you said."

Shiki smiled. "Good, Eri. It'll work out fine. Beat's a big softie underneath, you know."

Her friend then left for her "date" with Neku, or what passed as a date with those two, and Eri started brushing her hair.

She wasn't a superficial girl, she wasn't shallow or cold or mean. Eri was actually a nice girl who simply had a large interest in fashion and the trends. She loved her friends dearly and would do anything for them, and she cared about other's feelings.

The idea of Beat being a softie was really cute to her, and she thought she knew he always was. She paused to spray her favorite Citrus Scent perfume, then grabbed her purse and went out the door.

All along the walk to Beat's house, people stopped to look at her and Shiki's original design.

_We'll have our own place soon._

Eri and Shiki had both screamed and shouted when CAT sent them a job application. For some reason, Shiki looked amused, saying she somehow _knew _CAT would send them one. They were going to have their own fashion trend sooner or later, and CAT promised he'd get back to them, and if he forgot, they should visit a little place called "WildKat" on Cat Street.

Eri smiled, still feeling the giddy feeling inside her, and knocked quickly on Beat's door before pushing the doorbell with a polished fingernail.

_Ding dong_, the bell toned mournfully.

The door opened soon after, revealing Beat's mother, who looked like a surprisingly strict person. You could just tell, she had a pursed mouth and furrowed eyebrows with narrowed eyes.

"Hey," Eri said with a wave. "I'm Eri, is Beat home?"

The woman frowned, and then looked behind her. "Daisukenojo, did you invite an 'Eri' here?"

"BWAAAH! I said not t' call me that! I'm Beat!" He rushed to the door, feet pounding like an elephant, his expression both angry and horrified. He then turned surprised, flinching and pulling back.

"Whoa, whatchu doin' here, Eri?"

She skipped back slightly. "Well, I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind going around Shibuya with me. Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, we can go out!" Ignoring his mother, Beat stomped down the steps and hauled Eri down the street with him. She had to jog to keep up, laughing, as they rounded a corner and left his mother behind. Beat finally slowed down in a district that smelled of ramen and something else, something sharp and hot.

"Sorry 'bout that, had t' leave before she said no." He explained. He paused now, staring at her.

Eri did a twist. "How's my outfit?"

"Er-that's tight. Alright, where now?" He scratched his neck, looking awkward, blushing.

"What about the music store near Udagawa?" Eri suggested. Beat grinned.

"Yeah, that place is off the top, yo! Let's go!"

Eri gasped as he hauled her off again, and she was soon running at full speed beside him, smiling and giggling, glad she had worn shoes instead of heels today. They rounded the bend into the back alleys, and Beat stepped into the shop.

"Yo, here we are! What kinda bands are ya into? Let me guess, pop, right?"

She bent over, gasping for breath. "Please, slow down, I'm not as fit as Shiki or Rhyme."

"Nah, you did great."

Eri smiled affectionately at Beat, who looked away with a nervous expression, as they searched the aisles. They paused to try out every CD they got at the little plug ins on the wall.

"This is way too loud." Eri pouted.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? That track is tight, yo!" Beat said with a grin, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's crank it up!"

"_This_ is much better." She insisted, switching CDs.

"Why they always singin' on 'bout love or somethin'?"

"Because love is so _beautiful!_" She gushed in return.

"…Er, guess so, but every one of them CDs got some kinda love crap on it." He muttered gesturing to the few Eri had.

"What, you don't believe in love?"

"I do, course I do."

"What kinda girl do you like?" Eri asked unexpectedly.

"Bwaa! Where'd that come from?"

"C'mon, please?"

"Sh-She'd have to be funny, and smart I guess, cuz one of us has gotta be or we'd both be in trouble. I don't really know, I mean…You're th' firs' girl I've been out alone wit', that wasn't Rhyme."

"And what do you think of me?" She asked quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the pumping music on the stereo.

"I-I think you're…" He muttered, "Perfect."

"What?" Eri felt her heart lift.

"Nothin'! You're awesome, I said. Yeah."

All throughout the rest of the day, Eri couldn't stop that butterfly feeling in her stomach.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh em gee! He likes me! I think…_

That butterfly feeling only increased when during one of their insane, high speed runs through town, they ended up walking a block and a half, hand in hand, before Beat realized he was holding it and dropped it, blushing.

Eri just smiled when he had the decency to take her home first, and he was silent for a while at her house.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothin'. Er…"

While looking at Beat, who was standing there, almost _shy_, nervously twiddling his thumbs, she smiled.

He was so strong, but gentle at times, so confident, yet caring, and she loved the way he spoke! It was so adorable!

She then realized something. Out of all the boys she knew, Beat was the only one she had felt this feeling for.

She…loved him.

Beat cleared his throat. "Ah, screw it. Eri, will you…."

~***~

_**Two more chapters to go. Woo hoo. This is only a mild cliffhanger, since it's predictable.**_


	4. Unexpected Question

Unexpected

Beat hated it; his tongue kept tripping over the words he was trying to say. If someone told him he could fight a bear Noise right now to get out of this situation, he'd do it.

"Eri…will you…um…" He rushed into it now. "Yo, are you busy tomorrow?"

She smiled at him, that smile that he had liked about Shiki but looked better 'cause it was her_ natural_ smile. "I'm not busy, why?"

"Ah man, you're gonna make me say it, aren't ya?" He complained. She rocked on her heels, giving him a smile that confirmed what he had said. "Let's…go see a movie or sumthin'."

Her smile turned into a larger grin. "Okay, sure. When should I come over?"

"Er-Let's go check a flick out at seven, aight?"

She bounced on the spot. "Awesome! That's wonderful, Beat. Don't worry about anything else, I'll cover it, and the theater isn't too far from here, so we can just walk to it. Shibuya at night is fun to observe."

"Bwaa! You can't pay for it, yo! That's just not-"

She crossed her arms and scowled, eyes flashing. "I'm _going_ to pay for it! I've got a lot of spare cash from the clothes Shiki and I sell."

"Y-yo, I'mma feel bad though-"

She hugged him, and once again he smelled that citrus scent she wore. "Don't. I'm going to pay for it, and that's final." She stepped back and smiled before going into her home.

Beat got on his skateboard that was usually in his bag and headed off down the street toward his own house. That's when it occurred to him.

_Oh crap! I've got a date with Eri!  
_~***~

Once Beat had told Rhyme, she had invited Neku and Shiki over, along with Joshua to help him out.

"Bwaa! Rhyme, it wasn't necessary to get all of these guys, yo!" He panicked, glaring around at his friends.

"Don't worry," Shiki assured him. "I've been friends with Eri forever, I know all about her."

"'Course you do, and cuz of that you shoulda just came, not these two!" Beat glared at Neku and Joshua. "'Specially Prissy Boy over there!"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I'm only here to help…_dear._"

"Don't ya start callin' me that! Yo, whatever, now what?"

Shiki looked thoughtful. "Don't pick a movie she wouldn't like, as far as I know Eri likes a lot of movies, and…" She lowered her voice. "She has a thing for horror flicks but she doesn't tell anybody except me." She sounded proud, Beat thought.

Neku shrugged, only here because Shiki had dragged him over. "Don't just pick a movie she likes and you hate it yourself."

"I agree," Joshua said, giggling that laugh that made Beat want to connect his board to his face. "Falling asleep on a date is-"

"It's not a date!" Beat interjected, ignoring that hole that had opened in his stomach out of nervousness.

"Whatever, _dear_. Pick something you both like, hmm?"

"Oh," Rhyme grinned. "Pick a horror movie; does she get scared during those, Shiki?"

"All the time!"

"Excellent, she'll probably hug you out of fear and-"

Beat paled, uncomfortable, listening to his friends talk about good horror movie candidates.

"What's that new one that just came out?" Shiki mused.

"Seven Legends?" Neku replied.

"I think so, isn't that the one with the seven different famous monsters and the violent effects and-"

"Raimu, dear, aren't you a little young to know that? It's rated 'R' isn't it?"

"Well, Joshua…"

"My, my, sneaking into movies, are we?"

"You sneak into people's houses, so you can't say anything." Neku said scathingly.

"Ah, okay, enough yo! We'll just see whatever Eri wants when I ask her!"

~***~

"Don't boys usually go to the girl's house?" Beat asked Rhyme as he shrugged into a black leather jacket. The winds outside were colder than he thought, and who knows how cold the movie theater was.

She cocked her head to the side. "Not really, it depends. Shiki says Eri never was one for the conventional."

He just mumbled in response, walking down the hallway when the doorbell rang. He paused to look at Rhyme nervously. "How does it look?" He asked, gesturing to his black jacket, white skull shirt, and dark blue jeans with the chains that swung from side to side.

Rhyme smiled, straightening out a tangled chain."You look like you, Beat."

_That's what worries me._

He opened the door, and Rhyme skipped away.

Eri was dressed similar to him again, and he would be lying if he told someone he didn't like her in Wild Boar. However, despite the fact it was _styled _like Wild Boar, it _wasn't_ Wild Boar. It had a tinge of girlishness to it; it must be her own design. She had on a black shirt with golden thread that caused it to shimmer slightly; brown boots that matched her hat, and light blue jeans with designs of fire.

He pumped his fist in the air. "Yo, what's up, ready to go?"

She grinned. "Completely. Let's head out."

Closing the door behind him, Beat led the way through the crowds at a slower pace, keeping a tight grip on her hand like he did with Rhyme so they didn't get separated in the violent Shibuya groups. As they walked, he asked casually, "What movie should we see?"

She looked considerate, blue eyes directed toward him. "What about…what do you want to see?"

"Hey, I asked you, yo."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. How do you feel about The Time Intrusion?" He thought she sounded nervous.

He blinked in surprise, looking down at her. "Hey, you even watch that? It's a series, y'know."

Eri huffed. "Of _course_ I know what it is! I don't walk around making up lies on what movie I watch, Beat."

He smirked. "Jus' like how you _don't_ watch horror movies?"

She gasped, and he broke into laughter at her stunned look. "D-did Shiki tell you?" She demanded.

Deciding his friend might be in danger, Beat just shook his head. "Aw no, I think you look like a horror movie person."

She looked at him suspiciously, and then let it go. Once they reached the theater she paid for the tickets, and then crossed her arms, glaring at him. Beat looked back, wondering what was up.

"Sumthin' wrong?"

"I'm going to get the food, okay? No arguments." Eri had a stubborn look on her face, and Beat shrugged.

"Aight, I'll be over there."

As he walked through the red carpeted theater, with its dark rooms and golden lights and the promotional ads that hung around the walls, Beat thought to himself:

_What are th' chances of a girl bein' smart, pretty, likin' Wild Boar, and actually knowin' what The Time Intrusion series is?_

Beat was bad at math, but even he knew the chances were pretty slim. He liked Eri, he really did, but he didn't ask her what _she_ thought of _him._

_Yo, man. You've fought Noise and dragons and dealt with a prissy kid who claims to be a God. This shouldn't be a problem, just ask her before you take her home._

He shrugged after sitting down in a chair near the back, since Shiki had told him Eri liked to sit in the far back.

_She did agree to come here, after all, and this better not be a pity case or I'mma-_

Eri sat down next to him, offering him a drink and some popcorn. He took it, mumbling thanks, as the previews started.

"Hey, is sumthin' the matter?"

She had a look like Shiki got, (the similarity between them was amazing, like sisters), where her eyes darkened and she had her arms pulled up to her chest.

She didn't reply, and he shook her gently.

"Sumthin' the matter?" He repeated.

"Beat…I want to ask you something."

"Anythin'."

"Well, you like me, right?"

He stumbled around his words again. Oh crap, how did he put it? He liked her, but did he know the difference between a crush and love or-

"'Course." He said quickly, his tongue forming the words before his brain registered it.

"I like you too." She seemed to relax a bit, leaning into the chair now.

"Whatcha think about me?"

She tapped the side of her face with a perfectly manicured finger, the nails painted dark blue. Beat had no idea if she was tripping over her words like he did, of if she just had to think.

"I think you're funny, and charming, and nice, and brave, and without realizing it you're really cute."

Beat felt his face heat up, but then the movie started and he quieted down, just grinning to himself in the darkness.

~***~

"Yo, you're quiet."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, the kind where you want to just slink away from it. Beat looked around at the upper class houses, reminded of his apartment, and felt sort of envious. Not really for himself, but because Rhyme deserved to live here…

"Sorry. I'm thinking of designs."

"What's with the Wild Boar getup?"

"Why? Do I look bad?" Eri panicked, checking her outfit, causing Beat to snicker.

"Nah, you're fine."

They had slowed down to a slower walk, the streetlamps illuminating their faces every time they stepped under its yellow radiance. Every slow step from Beat made a louder, heavier thump, but Eri's footsteps were quieter and lighter, like a cat's.

She had her arms crossed, he noticed, with her head tilted to the side, away from him. Anyone else might have thought she was angry at him, but he noticed her eyes seemed to almost _dance_ with the designs that skipped across her mind. She was always thinking, creating, and along with Shiki he was sure they were going to be famous someday.

He wanted to be a skateboarder, but he thought it paled to what Eri and Shiki were already doing, the life they were already making, and he felt terrible, because Rhyme didn't know what to do with her life now.

Not a thing. He knew she was talking to Joshua about it, but he knew the prissy kid wasn't going to help her.

The silence was abruptly shattered when Eri tripped and Beat had to lunge forward to grab her arm to catch her. Hauling her back up, he let go of her arm quickly. "Might want to watch your step." He noted dryly.

She smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I just got an idea, I've gotta get home before I forget!" She raced off, and Beat had to run after her as she danced from streetlamp to streetlamp, reminding him of a ballerina with every delicate step she took toward her house.

She took the steps to her porch two at a time, then turned around and grinned at Beat. "Thanks for taking me to the movie, I had fun! Let's do it again sometime." She did that thing, that _motion,_ that Shiki had copied but was naturally Eri's. She would close her eyes and smile, waving her hand in a cheerful way.

"Aight, see you later, Eri."

She stepped down two steps until she was on his level, and she looked into his eyes with a curious stare.

"Sumthin' on my face?" He asked her.

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Not yet."

"Wha-"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, swift and quick but a kiss nonetheless, and the first thing he was aware of was yes, she was as sweet as the perfume she wore and the smile that touched her face when she pulled back. She waved cheerily, wishing him a good night, but he didn't really hear it.

Afterwards, Beat just walked home, not skated, walked, and only then when he got to his house he scared the living crap out of Rhyme when he shouted at her,

"BWAA! ERI AND I JUST KISSED!"

~***~

_**I've got Writer's Block on what to do next, but I do intend to add one more chapter. I'm aware this chapter is bad and it might get edited if I can do so decently, but I've got a bad headache from this flu I have...**_

_**Until then, I'm going to label this as complete and I'll get back to it. If I don't get back to this in one month at the most, please PM me so I don't leave it unfinished.**_


End file.
